


Irresistible

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Clothing Porn, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: The first time she thought the dress might not be all bad was when Allura presented Pidge to the rest of the paladins in her new outfit, and she had watched the spark in Shiro’s eyes flare to a bonfire.The second time was two hours later, in an abandoned hallway of the Serapti Royal Palace, when Shiro backed her up against the wall and kissed her like the world was about to end.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shackjt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackjt/gifts).



Pidge had never put a lot of thought into her clothing. Back on Earth she had picked out plain dresses and skirts, nothing with much flair; at the Garrison her clothing had been heavy and concealing. That hadn’t changed much once she had joined Voltron. It had taken a lot of work for Allura to convince Pidge to try something on the formal side of things, and it had required a long diatribe on the importance of the diplomatic event they were attending to keep her in the clingy gown the princess had picked out.

The first time she thought the dress might not be all bad was when Allura presented Pidge to the rest of the paladins in her new outfit, and she had watched the spark in Shiro’s eyes flare to a bonfire.

The second time was two hours later, in an abandoned hallway of the Serapti Royal Palace, when Shiro backed her up against the wall and kissed her like the world was about to end.

It was several minutes before they parted, and even then Shiro dove right back in, running his hand through her hair and tilting her face up to meet him. Pidge let her eyes slowly flutter open after the initial rush, leaning up on her toes and lazily noting the play of the golden lamplight on the richly molded wall behind them. In the next moment, she wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and tugged him flat against her, hissing “Shhh!” against his lips.

From the far end of the hall, voices rose in conversation, and shadows appeared on the wall, outlined in that same yellow light. Pidge and Shiro stood stock-still, but whatever royal guests were there moved on quickly, bypassing the hallway apparently without looking to see who else was in it.

Once their shadows had been out of sight for a tense thirty seconds, Pidge let herself pull away and let out a quiet sigh of relief, though she didn’t remove her arms from around Shiro’s neck. Allura had done her best to turn up formal dress for the guys too: Shiro was outfitted in something that most resembled Coran's uniform, in shades of black and charcoal with white piping. He stayed close to Pidge, ducking his head so that he could kiss the edge of her jaw.

“We’re gonna get caught if we keep this up, y’know,” Pidge said. 

Shiro mouthed at her neck. “So?”

“So, we’re gonna get caught and kicked out of the palace,” Pidge continued, trying hard to keep her voice hushed as that heated mouth left a trail of kisses over her collarbone. “The alliance will be ruined, Allura will be beyond pissed, and Hunk will have us on dish duty for we _eks_!”

Shiro grinned proudly at her squeak, sliding his hand up her back like he hadn’t, in fact, just squeezed her ass. "But what if we don't get caught?"

"If we don't..." Pidge flushed as he looked her up and down: taking in the strapless bodice that stretched tautly even over her slight chest, the clingy fabric that fanned out at her waist to become a waterfall of green silk, and the daring slit that bared just a hint of thigh. She could have have closed her eyes, and still felt the heat of his eyes on her.

Shiro's left hand drifted down to find that slit, fingertips warm on her skin. He tilted her chin up with the other, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?”

Pidge moved forward half a step; enough to press them together from belly to chest, and she grinned as Shiro moved his hand higher to compensate. "Actually? Yeah.”

Shiro smiled. “Good.”

The emerald silk rippled as his hand moved farther and farther up her leg, finally stopping at the curve of her hip. Pidge inhaled as he pinched at the thin band of her underwear, rubbing it between two fingers. Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck as Shiro murmured in her ear, "Because right now, you look _irresistible_."

Pidge didn’t quite suppress a gasp as Shiro snapped the band in two with a quick pull. The remains of her panties slid down her thighs; the tops of her thighs were already sticky with wetness, and she’d barely managed to kick her panties off her feet when Shiro slid his arm under her legs and heaved her up. Pidge wrapped her legs around his waist as she held on tight. Shiro used one hand to support her bottom while the other one shoved back her skirt, pushing the fabric to the side. 

Pidge’s heart flipped as she heard the sound of a zipper. Her breath quickened as Shiro pressed her against the wall, and she looked down to see Shiro’s cock freed from his pants and fully hard, nudging wetly against her thigh. Shiro gently butted his forehead against hers, and caught her attention with a kiss: slow, deep, and drawing up a fresh wave of heat through her body.

Their hips rocked closer together. The head of his cock rubbed against her, hot and thick, gently teasing her folds apart. Pidge whined, grabbing at Shiro’s shoulders, but there wasn’t anything she could do; just hang on and let Shiro do as he wanted.

The tip of Shiro’s cock pressed into her for a split second - and then he pulled back, with a damn _smile_ on his face. “Still worried about being caught?”

“No!” Pidge hissed. “Just - just give it to me already - ” She groaned again as Shiro ground against her. “Fuck, how am I supposed to think like this?!”

Shiro bent in closer. His breath brushed against her ear and sent hot shivers down her spine. “Don’t.”

His hips snapped forward, and the head of his cock pushed inside her, a gorgeous, overwhelming pressure she couldn’t so much as push back against. Pidge sucked in a deep breath, whimpering as Shiro slowly sank into her. She dug her nails into the dense fabric of his tunic. “ _Christ_ , Shiro...”

That just won her a chuckle. Shiro’s hands tensed underneath her, holding her in place while he cautiously pulled out, then pushed back in. The slow slide made an unmistakably wet noise, growing louder as Shiro started to really fuck her. Pidge just hung on, feeling almost like some kind of _toy_ with how easily he manhandled her. All she could do was enjoy the ride. 

Shiro’s cock was just thick enough to make his thrusts burn a little, even with how wet she was. Pidge knew from experience that it would take some time to loosen her up properly, and the pain did fade away as the minutes passed, though the sensation of inescapable fullness didn’t. This position just made it even more intense. Shiro had her all but impaled on his cock; there really wasn’t any other word for it, with how he was sliding her up and down, and every time he buried himself to the base was accompanied by a burst of stars in her vision. One particularly hard impact made Pidge whine and bury her face in Shiro’s neck. She did her best to lock her ankles together, even as Shiro’s thrusts grew more forceful and made her body shudder.

Abruptly, the balance underneath her shifted, and Pidge tightened her grip as one of Shiro’s hands came sliding up her hip, down her thigh. He was holding her up with just one hand - 

Shiro’s fingertips brushed over her clit, pinching it between thumb and forefinger. 

“O-oh, _fuck_!” Pidge jolted, and Shiro hummed, rubbing harder and letting out an appreciative grunt as she clenched down. It was all too _much_. She tried to keep her voice hushed, but every sensation seemed to pull another gasp or moan from her lips; the feeling of Shiro pumping in and out of her, the roll of her clit between his fingers, and the tantalizing knowledge that he was desperate enough for her he didn’t care that anyone could see them, or that she’d have to walk around the rest of the night with her dress wrinkled, and his come dripping out from inside of her…

The fingers that had been on her clit vanished, and suddenly they were pressing against her lips. Pidge opened her mouth almost by instinct, and Shiro slid three of them inside. “Shh,” he said. “Don’t wanna get caught, do you?”

Pidge moaned around his fingers. Even without his touch, her clit was throbbing, and orgasm was so close she could feel her toes starting to curl - 

Shiro’s grip slipped, and Pidge let out a muffled squeal as she slid down the wall for a few inches before he caught her. Shiro hissed an apology under his breath, yanking his fingers back and grabbing her by the hip as he carefully withdrew. Pidge still ached inside when he set her down on the floor, feet unsteady - heat throbbing between her legs, sharply empty and dripping.

Before Shiro could even speak, she turned around, bracing herself against the wall with one hand while she used the other to hike up her skirt. “Don’t _stop_ ,” she demanded, looking back over her shoulder. “Shiro - Shiro, c’mon, please - “

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro said under his breath, voice gone harsh. He looked as ravenous as she felt: cheeks flushed and eyes glittering. “God, Katie, you’re so amazing...” His hands found her hips, straightening them, and then he was back inside her, pushing all the way in with one full thrust. It knocked the breath from Pidge’s lungs, and so did the next immediate thrust, and the next. The sound of their hips slapping together filled the hall. Shiro’s cock went even deeper at this angle, driving up against the front of Pidge’s walls and somehow forcing out another gush of slick that ran down her thighs. She barely managed to keep herself braced against the cool marble. Touching her clit definitely wouldn’t be necessary now; her whole sense of feeling had narrowed down to Shiro thrusting against that electrifying place inside her, as the pleasure growing in her belly became bright and all-consuming, her body wound tighter and tighter until she couldn’t, she _couldn’t_ -

Pidge didn’t even notice her cry until Shiro clapped his hand over her mouth and she felt it vibrating against his palm, only just muffled. He kept going too, drawing her scream out into desperate whimpers as she shook through the last ripples of her orgasm. Then he stopped, panting, and his cock twitched, buried halfway inside of her. She could already feel his come trickling down to join the mess on her thighs. 

“Fuck,” Pidge wheezed, when Shiro dropped his hand. “ _Fuck_.”

“That was the idea,” Shiro said hazily into the back of her neck. Then he snorted. “And to think, you were the one advocating for quiet…”

“S-shut up.” Pidge batted at him weakly. It wasn’t fair for him to be this coherent right now, it just wasn’t. 

She didn’t shove him away when he helped her straighten up, though, or pulled her dress back down once he’d slid all the way out. As Shiro tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his tunic, she squeezed her thighs shut with a grimace. The feeling of come and slick on her thighs was quickly going from arousing to gross. Whatever hormone-crazed madness had come over her was clearly wearing off, though she still blushed when she saw Shiro’s lazy, fucked-out grin. Pidge cleared her throat. “Let’s just hope no one actually saw that. And we better go find a bathroom quick. Really quick.”

“No objections here,” Shiro said. He tucked an arm around Pidge’s shoulders, and they set off down the hallway, Pidge waddling slightly as they went.

“…Now that I’m thinking about it, we probably should have gone there in the first place, huh?”

“Shiro, _I swear to God -_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Allura didn’t get the dress back.](https://hadobaloo.tumblr.com/post/167892359783/httpmistlethacetumblrcompost163396756786in)


End file.
